What is Love
by SilentAutumn
Summary: This is the result of reading The Giver and Harrison Bergeron! Emotions are now illegal in the year 2050. Those who express any emotion are sent to a correctional facility. After Arthur Kirkland is caught expressing love, he is sent to a correctional facility for rather harsh treatment.
1. Chapter 1

In the year was 2030, people have finally realized the root cause of all problems: emotions. Emotions caused wars, strife, and chaos. So, all the world's leaders made emotions a serious crime. Wars finally ended and the world was peaceful.

However, some people still expressed emotions. These people were sent away to a correctional facility, where any emotions they had would be destroyed.

Due to loss of emotions, people can no longer see colors. The world is now black, gray, and white, and people prefer it this way. With all the colors around, they say, the world would be more confusing and give them a headache. The people who still express emotions may be able to see certain colors, but no one can see all the colors anymore.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy lived in the year of 2050, exactly twenty years after the ban on emotions was made. Arthur and Francis both expressed the same emotion: love. They loved each other. The two visited each other often. They were each other's gleam of light in a dull world.

Arthur and Francis were clever too, unlike many people. They knew what would happen to them if they were caught, so they hid their emotion from the rest of the world.

Arthur was walking down the sidewalk when he heard someone call his name. He ignored it, thinking that the person was probably calling to someone else. He heard the same person call his name again, but this time it was his full name. Arthur turned around to see Alfred, his brother, trying to catch up to him.

"Hello, Alfred!" called Arthur, who now stopped walking to let Alfred catch up, "It's been awhile."  
"It has." Said Alfred in between pants, "I couldn't see you earlier, because my partner said it's weird for me to visit you too often."

Ah yes, Alfred's partner. She was a bossy one. Arthur couldn't understand how Alfred could live with such a creature without expressing any emotion of frustration or anger. Then again, Arthur never has shown such an emotion, so he wasn't sure how Alfred could.

"I can understand," spoke Arthur, "I think my partner is getting suspicious of me going out for a walk so many times."  
"I don't think so, Arthur. You're no different than anyone else, so she shouldn't act that way."

Arthur began to walk, "That's true."  
Alfred walked with him, "Besides, I think they should make suspicion an emotion as well. I mean, isn't it close to some sort of emotion?"  
"What emotion?" asked Arthur.  
Alfred thought for a moment before speaking, "How am I supposed to know? I never seen emotions before."  
"Then don't consider it close to any emotion unless you know which one. The Council won't make it a law unless you give a reasonable explanation as to why it should."

The Council was in charge of all laws related to emotions. The leader of the Council is Natalia Arlovskaya. She's the one who arrests those who express emotions and send them to a correction facility. She's also Alfred's partner.

"You're right," said Alfred, "Man, emotions are confusing. It's a good thing they're banned, or else the world would be just too confusing for me to handle."  
Arthur nodded in agreement, although he was lying. Ever since Arthur knew what love was, and what love felt like, he felt freer. He felt better. He felt _something_.

"I have a question," said Arthur hesitantly, "It's alright if you can't answer it."  
Alfred blinked, "'Kay. Go ahead."  
Arthur tried not to look into his brother's eyes, "Have you ever heard of colors?"  
"Colors?" Alfred repeated, "I think, maybe. I'm not sure what they are though."  
"I see." Arthur sighed, "They're hard to explain. There's a rumor that there were a lot of colors before the law against emotions were made. Everything had color."  
"That's odd." Spoke Alfred, "I can't say I understand. Colors must've had some sort of emotions though, if they were to have gone away when emotions went away."  
Arthur nodded, "Probably… maybe colors _are_ emotions. Like, emotions you can see."  
"That must've really given people headaches then!" said Alfred quickly, "I'd hate to see colors!"  
Arthur snapped, "Don't say hate. You wouldn't hate it. It just…wouldn't be normal."  
Alfred covered his mouth, "Yes, yes I wouldn't hate it. I'd go to a correctional facility if I hated it! I'm sorry for saying hate."

Arthur could see but one color. He could see the color blue. It was the color of Francis's eyes, as well as Alfred's. Though, when he asked Alfred what his eyes looked like when he looked in a mirror, Alfred would just say grey. It almost made Arthur express a feeling of sadness.

"Alfred," said Arthur after a while of walking, "We've been with each other for a long time. If we walk together any longer, I'd think you actually like me."  
"B-but I don't like you." Said Alfred, "I mean, I enjoy being around you, but liking you is illegal!"  
"Then hurry up and go back to Natalia before I call her over." said Arthur.  
Alfred waved goodbye before quickly running off. That gets him every time.

* * *

When Arthur was sure Alfred was gone, Arthur started to walk towards Francis' house. Hopefully, Francis' partner was out so Arthur could spend some time with Francis.

Arthur knocked on Francis' door. He waited a moment before Francis opened the door.

"Hello, Arthur!" said Francis enthusiastically.

Arthur let a smile out, "Is your partner home?"  
"Michelle? No, she's out with acquaintances." Francis grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him inside quickly, "You know better than to smile outside, Arthur!"  
Arthur touched his lips. He didn't even notice he was smiling. It was a good thing no one was near Francis's house, or Natalia would be on her way by now.

"Francis…" said Arthur quietly, "What if what we're experiencing isn't love? It can be any emotion, really."  
"I know it is love!" said Francis, "I studied about emotions, and ours fits love exactly."  
"Are you sure though? It can be…what's it called…like? Or maybe even friendship."  
Francis kissed Arthur quickly.  
"No," whispered Francis, "It is love. People who like each other or are friends, they don't kiss. We love each other."  
Arthur kissed Francis back, "If you are so sure."

Arthur glanced at the window. His eyes went wide. Alfred was there, staring in awe.

"A-Alfred," stuttered Arthur, "Did you follow me?!"

Alfred took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Arthur and Francis ran up to the window.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur and Francis both yelled through the glass.

Arthur turned to the door and ran outside. He grabbed Alfred's cell phone, but Alfred fought back.

"Who the bloody hell were you calling?!" yelled Arthur.

"Natalia! I was calling Natalia!" cried Alfred, "You are sick, Arthur!"

Francis pointed at Natalia from the window. Arthur turned his head to Natalia, who was pointing a gun at Arthur. Arthur let go of Alfred's cell phone and put his hands up.

Natalia turned to the policemen with her, "Go arrest the one inside."

Arthur interrupted, "No! I mean...I forced my emotions upon him. He's just like anyone else! Don't arrest him, just arrest me…"

Arthur was handcuffed and put inside a police car. Arthur searched for some sort of sympathy in his brother's eyes. Alfred's eyes showed no signs of any emotion, however. Just like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis ran outside.

"Arthur! How could this happen, how could this—" Francis was halted by Alfred.

Alfred spoke, watching the police car disappear, "Don't worry, Francis. They're going to make Arthur better. I know it."

"But there was nothing wrong with him!" Francis said frantically, "It's my entire fault!"

"It's not your fault!" snapped Alfred, "And it's not Arthur's fault either. He's just sick is all."

"But he _wasn't sick_!" Francis tried to convince Alfred, even though he knew he was unable to.

They were both silent for a moment. Finally, Francis shook his head and walked inside. Alfred hesitated before walking inside behind Francis.

Francis sat for a moment to calm himself down before speaking, "Do you know what correction facility they're taking Arthur to?"

"The northeast one, I believe." Said Alfred, "That one doesn't have a bunch of patients in there, and the other ones are nearly full."

Francis nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

When Arthur got into the police car, he noticed another man handcuffed inside the same car. The man's face was stained, and his eyes seemed strained. Apparently, that man was on his way to the correctional facility when the call came in to arrest Arthur.

"Is everything alright..?" Arthur said quietly, so the driver couldn't hear them.

The man slowly looked up at Arthur, "N-no…"

Arthur glanced over at the driver to see if he was looking. The driver didn't seem to notice.

"You expressed an emotion too?" spoke Arthur.

The man nodded. "I cried." He said.

"Oh." Arthur heard that crying was tied to the emotion of sadness, thus crying was strictly prohibited.

"Well," said Arthur after a moment, "I loved someone. But I was able to convince the police that he was innocent."

"I see…" said the man, "My brother, his name is Lovino, he got seriously injured at work. He had to go to the hospital, and seeing him made me cry. I don't know why I did, he was going to get better. Seeing him in pain like that…it made me express sadness."

Arthur nodded, "I can understand…I think."

After a moment of silence Arthur asked, "What's your name?"

"Feliciano," the man replied, "Feliciano Vargas."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure." Arthur almost smiled until he remembered there was a policeman escorting them to a correctional facility. "I have one more question…"

"What is it?" said Feliciano.

"Do you have any idea of what will become of us?"

Feliciano thought for a moment before he shook his head. "No one who ever came out said what happened to them. Though, I've heard we get collars on our necks if we were to escape. It's true, I know, because people I know who have been there have the markings on their necks left from a collar."

"Well then, Feliciano," said Arthur as he saw the correctional facility come into view, "whatever happens to us, let us be sure to stay close."

* * *

The new patients lined up in a single row, still handcuffed. There were twenty or so of them along with Arthur and Feliciano. A brown-haired woman walked out and examined the patients.

"Attention!" she roared, "I am Elizabeta! I am your warden!"

She began to walk back and forth, looking intensely at the patients for any signs of emotions, "You are all here because you expressed emotions. You are an embarrassment to this world and to your family! But no matter…we will fix you soon enough."

Elizabeta was staring straight at Feliciano, "If you express any emotion while in here, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes…" Feliciano murmured.

Elizabeta screamed, "I said have I made myself clear?! Or are you going deaf, prisoner?!"

Arthur, who was right beside Feliciano, mindlessly defended him, "Hey! You can't just harass him like that!"

Elizabeta turned to Arthur, "So we have a bold one here, eh? What's your name?"

Realizing what he just did, he hesitantly said, "Arthur K-Kirkland…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Kirkland…" she smiled sinisterly, "I'll knock that pride of yours right out."

* * *

Unfortunately, Arthur and Feliciano couldn't stay as close as they promised one another. Each patient was put in their own cell. The cell was made of glass, but due to the advancement of technology the glass was nearly indestructible. More than that, one could not hear anything from the outside of the cell. The only thing the patient (who should truly feel like a prisoner in such a small cell) received was a bed for one in the back of the cell. Next to the bed, a door. A door that one should hope to never enter…Arthur learned this the hard way.

On about the third day of being within the correctional facility, Arthur mindlessly complained about how he wasn't fed enough to keep himself healthy. Irritated, Elizabeta ordered for guards. The guards came out of the door next to his bed, and dragged Arthur in through the door.

Arthur almost vomited from what he saw within the room. A metal bed, knives varying from big to small, and other torture devices. To top it off, none of the devices were washed properly, for there were faint blood stains from past victims on all of the weapons.

One of the guards smirked, "This ungrateful bastard complained about the food."

The second guard grabbed Arthur by his hair, "I say we rip all his teeth out~."

"Or just cut his throat!" said the first guard, laughing.

"O-ow…" murmured Arthur, "I-I'm sure Elizabeta won't allow you to kill an inmate, right..?"

The guards paused. The second said quietly, "He's right…"

The first one snapped, "But that doesn't mean we won't do anything to you!"

Arthur left the room with a large cut on his stomach. The cut wasn't too deep, but enough to draw a significant amount of blood. He got poor bandaging for it. He did not receive food for that night either.

The next morning, a guard came in with a plate of food. It was the same amount he has ever gotten. Only just enough to make it barely through the day.

Arthur reached his hands out to take the tray of food, but the guard quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"Tsk, tsk," said the guard, "This is only for the _grateful_. Are you grateful, Kirkland?"

"I…" murmured Arthur, "I'm grateful…"

The guard shoved the plate into Arthur, "Now was that so hard, Kirkland?"  
"No sir..." replied Arthur.

Arthur's pride wasn't completely destroyed yet, however. Arthur knew that Elizabeta won't let him out of this hellhole of a "correctional facility" until all of his pride is crushed. And until all emotions he shows is shaken out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kirkland!" said a voice from a loudspeaker within Arthur's cell, "You have a visitor!"

Arthur stood and walked over to the end of his cell. Who on Earth could be visiting him? A figure was rushing down the hallway towards Arthur's cell. Francis? His heart lightened up at the thought of that. His mind, however, was sullen. He didn't want Francis to visit and see the state that he's in right now. When the figure came closer, Arthur realized it was in fact Francis. Arthur put on a fake smile.

A guard started talking to Francis, but Arthur could only see their mouths move. The guard pointed to a phone near them that Francis and Arthur can converse through. Francis nodded and watched the guard walk away. After the guard left, Francis immediately picked up the phone. Arthur walked over to him and picked up the other end.

"Arthur…" said Francis, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…" replied Arthur.

"I feel like it is," murmured Francis, "How have you been?"

"I…"

Arthur paused. He shouldn't worry Francis. Maybe if he just fibbed this once…

"I've been fine. They treat us well here." Arthur tried to say it casually.

"Really?" Francis sighed in relief, "That's good. I was so worried about you…"

"Worried?" repeated Arthur, "What is 'worried'?"

Francis paused, "Worry…it's an emotion…I suppose it must be connected to love in some way if I'm experiencing it."

"Please…please be careful." Said Arthur, "I did sacrifice myself to keep you free. If you get arrested, I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Then I guess you know how I feel, huh?"

They were silent. Arthur didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, the guard that escorted Francis to Arthur came to escort him back out. They didn't even bid each other farewell.

* * *

Arthur sighed. He walked away from the phone towards his bed on the other side of the cell. Arthur slumped onto his bed and looked at the cells beside his.

On his right was Feliciano. Feliciano seemed to have been fairing nicely so far. Arthur saw bandaging on Feliciano's arm, so he assumed Feliciano dealt with the torture room too. Arthur turned to the cell on the right.

There was a tall man with spikey hair and blue eyes on his left. The most him and Arthur did was make eye contact with one another, but that was about it. Maybe next time the patients go to do manual labor he'll talk to him. Besides, the more friends to better, right? At least in a place like this.

* * *

Francis walked out of correctional facility. He hung his head as he walked. Arthur seemed oddly different. Like he was hiding something. Francis accidentally bumped into someone.

"O-oh! Excuse me." said Francis.

The man touched where Francis bumped into him, "Y-yeah…I should've paid more attention."

Francis glanced at the man's arms. They were bandaged. Actually, now that Francis took a second glance at the man, he had gauzes on his face as well.

"Oh my," murmured Francis.

"Huh?" the man blinked at Francis.

"Did something happen to you?"

"Oh, you mean the bandages," spoke the man, "An accident at work. I'm fine though…" the man trailed off.

"So you're here visiting someone then?" Francis asked.

"Yes. My brother, Feliciano. He was taken away to this correctional facility for crying apparently. Whatever that is."

"I see. Well, I was just talking to my friend Arthur who's in there. He said they're being treated quite nicely." Said Francis with a smile. The man murmured something under his breath that Francis couldn't understand, but he could've sworn he heard…_worried_?!

Francis kept a straight face, "I best be on my way."

"Yes, me too." Said the man.

As they were about to separate the man called back to Francis, "Oh! And what's your name?"

"Francis Bonnefoy!" called Francis.

"Nice to meet you!" said the man while waving, "I'm Lovino Vargas!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Prisoners in isle B-76," roared a guard, "You're assigned manual labor today!"

That was Arthur's isle. His cell unlocked by a guard, Arthur walked out. He didn't even get a chance to breathe before he was handcuffed on the wrists and ankles. Turning to his right, the same thing happened to Feliciano. The tall man on his left was also chained. The guards escorted them and 97 others into the facility trucks.

Feliciano whispered to Arthur while in the truck, "What do you think they'll make us do this time?"

"Don't worry," said Arthur, "They won't hurt us."

"Not in public." Hissed the tall man.

Feliciano and Arthur looked at the man.

"Veh..." said Feliciano quietly.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur politely, "What's your name?"

"Mathias," Said the man, "Mathias Køhler."

"Nice to meet you," said Arthur, "I'm Arthur Kirkland. This is Feliciano Vargas."

There was some silence before Mathias spoke, "What did you two do?"

"I cried," said Feliciano, "By accident though."

"I loved someone," said Arthur, "I still do."

"What did you do?" asked Arthur.

"Well," said Mathias in a somewhat shameful voice, "I smiled. I was happy."

Sometime later the trucks stopped, and the 100 prisoners were escorted outside. They were in a park. And it wasn't a pretty one. It was coated in litter, and it reeked of pollution.

"You're wondering how the parks near your home are so pristine," said a guard, "Well this is how. We give our patients the honor of cleaning the parks. Starting with this one, you will pick the litter off of every edge of the park, until it looks like the ones you see near you every morning! You will be doing the same thing tomorrow. Whoever works diligently will be rewarded a larger meal. Those who shirk their duty will face the detention room."

Each prisoner was given a garbage bag and litter sticks.

"Begin."

Arthur tried to stay close to Feliciano. He didn't want to lose Feliciano if he got tired and stopped. They worked on the park from sunup to sunset. Thankfully, neither of them stopped. Arthur was tired and hungry. For once, he couldn't wait to go back to the correctional facility.

The trucks returned to the facility and guards brought the prisoners back inside. Arthur's eyes almost went wide when he saw Francis sitting on the wait bench. Francis noticed Arthur and quickly stood up.

Damn. Arthur tried to look glad to see Francis (even though he knew he would be punished later for smiling) but he knew it wouldn't work. He was cuffed, dirty, and he was so skinny that his bones were almost visible on his body. Guards quickly pushed them back to their cells. Not long passed until Francis was brought to Arthur.

"Arthur! Wh-what happened?"

"Don't be worried." Said Arthur, "I just had manual labor today. I have to be punished in some way…"

"Why are you so skinny? Don't they feed you? Arthur, you've been acting so differently since you came here…"

"W-well, I…uh…" Arthur couldn't think up a lie quickly enough.

"You lied to me back then didn't you?" cried Francis, "They don't treat you well here at all!"

"Lower your voice Francis!" said Arthur, "If they hear you they'll imprison you here!"

"I don't even care anymore…" said Francis, "I don't care if they imprison me or not, you're being tortured and I can't just stand around and let them do it."

There was a silence until Arthur murmured something.

"Excuse me?" asked Francis.

"Get out," said Arthur strictly, "Don't come back. If you do, I'll tell the guards to take you away."

"Arthur…"

"I'm questioning it, Francis. I'm questioning emotions. Worry, love, sadness, happiness, they don't exist. Not in this world. Our love is dying, Francis…"

"It is dying," said Francis, "This place is killing it."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sat in the back of his cell. Those beautiful blue eyes Francis had…they were fading. Arthur was starting to have trouble remembering what love exactly was. Did he ever even know in the first place? Arthur felt something wet on his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the water on his hands.

He was crying.

* * *

It was day two of park cleanup. Arthur, Feliciano, and Mathias stayed close to each other.

"Mathias…" Arthur depressingly said to his neighbor.

"What is it?" Mathias looked up at Arthur.

"We're going to lose the emotions we hold dear, aren't we..?"

There was a painful silence. After a few moments, Feliciano joined the conversation and broke the silence.

"I never will," Feliciano let out a forbidden smile, "Not as long as my brother visits me and gives me hope of staying who I am."

"The same for me," Mathias said, "As long as I have my family Lukas, Emil, Berwald, and Tino visiting me I'll never lose my emotions."

Arthur looked at the ground. There was only on hope of Arthur keeping his dear emotions, and that was Francis. Arthur bit his lip. He foolishly banished his one hope. Maybe Francis will return soon…

Arthur looked up at the sky. It was a dull blue. Arthur squinted; he tried to make an effort to make the sky vividly blue as it once was. He knew that his efforts were futile, though. As he tried one last time to make the blue return to the sky, a guard came and scolded him for shirking his duty.

Arthur faced punishment when he returned to the facility.

"Shirked your work, eh?" One guard spat, "How disrespectful."

"Tell me, Kirkland, what's the most important part of your body?"

Arthur looked up at them, "I don't know…what does it matter?"

The guards looked at each other. They didn't respect that response from an inmate.

One guard spoke after a moment, "What are you in here for, Kirkland?"

"I love someone," Arthur explained, "With all my heart I love this man, and a place like this won't stop me from loving him."

The guards laughed, "We got a lover boy! We got a lover boy!"

"Maybe we should rip that damn heart out of you then," One guard picked up a knife.

* * *

Arthur clumsily walked out of the torture room. He was dizzy from the loss of blood. Those guards lied to him; they didn't rip out his heart like they said they would. Instead, they just cut the words "Lover Boy" on his chest. While Arthur was feeling a sense of relief because they spared Arthur's life again, the back of his head was whispering that they should rip his warm, still-beating heart from his chest and throw it into the trash.

Arthur could feel his eyes water up as he lay in his bed.

"Love…" Arthur whispered to himself, "Is equal to hate, and bad luck. But it's also the best feeling in the world. Why is this..? It's so confusing…what is love, and why did so many people want to experience it in the past..?"


End file.
